A logically-partitioned computer system may include a virtualized hardware input/output (I/O) adapter. The virtualized hardware I/O adapter may be configured to provide multiple virtual functions to multiple logical partitions. Each virtual function that is hosted by the virtualized hardware I/O adapter may have an associated configuration space to enable configuring various parameters of the virtual function.